Conventionally in the blister sealing art fixtures are custom made to conform to the drawings and specifications supplied by the user. When the blister placement, shape or size is changed, it is required that an entirely new custom made sealing fixture be produced with its attendant high costs for materials and skilled labor which also results in long lead times.